Gundam
RX-78-2 Gundam (RX-78-2ガンダム) is the first successful Gundam to be made by the Earth Federation and the first Mobile Suit to be piloted by Amuro. Known by its enemies as "The White Devil", it was a top secret weapon that rescued the crew on White Base countless times. Though the model that Amuro used was crippled after the first series, it acted as a blue print for future RX models and variations. It continues to act as an iconic mecha for the series and is known to make occasional cameos in different continuities within the Gundam series. Many people may better recognize it as the life-sized Gundam statue in Tokyo, which was made for the 30th anniversary of the Gundam franchise. During select times of the day, the statue emits a mist and light show. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Stationary : : Fires a shot from its rifle. May normally fire up to three times. : , , ( ): Slashes with beam saber. Pressing a second time lets pilot shoot enemies with rifle. : , , : Raises its bazooka and shoots enemies in front of it. : , , , : Deals one slice from each of its beam sabers. : , , , : Several swings with a single beam saber. : lv1: Stabs several times forward with javelin before throwing it. : lv2: Performs first level. Whips out Gundam Hammar (morning star) to swing around mecha. : lv3: Performs first two levels. Glides across the ground to shoot several shots from rifle. :Team : Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Charges forward with shield arm covering itself. : , , , : Three slashes with a single laser sword. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Fires a shot from its rifle. May normally fire up to three times. : , , ( ): Slashes enemies upward. Pressing the button a second time has Gundam add an additional horizontal swing with its shield. : , , : Raises its bazooka and shoots enemies in front of it. : , , , : Deals one slice from each of its beam sabers. : , , , , : Thrusts upward with a launching sword swing. Mobile Suit becomes aerial. : , , , , , : Raises its rifle upwards and shoots, emitting a destructive shockwave around itself. Mimics the Last Shooting pose during Amuro and Char's final Mobile Suit duel in the One Year War. : , , , , , : Several swings with a single beam saber. :Held (Smash Attack): Draws both beam sabers and lunges forward in a single downward strike. : : While stationary, brings out a javelin and performs multiple stabs on nearby enemies. When the SP gauge is depleted, the javelin is thrown forward and explodes. :Combination : Retracts a Gundam Hammar from its hand and performs circular swings in front of itself, taking a step forward with each successive blow. :CPU Only: Stands in place and spins a Gundam Hammer around like a tornado, before smashing it forward. Gundam's charge attack combinations (C2~C6), dashing charge, and its Smash Attack may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Charges forward with shield arm covering itself. : , , , : Three slashes with a single laser sword. : , : Hefts a bazooka onto its shoulder and fires straight forward. :Aerial : Shoots several missiles from a hyper bazooka loaded onto its shoulder while hovering in one spot. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *'Piercing Shot' - Beam attacks can pass through enemies *'Sky Eye' - Guards attacks from all directions *'Heat Up' - Combos will deal greater damage with more hits *'Head Shot' - Beam attacks from C1s may automatically disable enemy mobile suits Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Moveset Same as previous title sans Smash Attack. Gains two new additions. : , , , , ( ): Deals one slice from each of its beam sabers. Follows with an additional rushing attack with a beam saber. : , : Turns and strikes forward with Gundam Hammer, hitting those in front. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Gundam with the following special requirements. *'Magnet Coating' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, damaging attacks will increase the recovery rate for SP gauge. **'How to obtain': Complete the listed History Mission for Mobile Suit Gundam. ::Escape ::Pilot: Amuro ::Mobile Suit: Gundam ::Partner: Ball ::Operator: none ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Ally/Allies - Kai, Hayato ::Enemy/Enemies - Char Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Complete at least five missions and have a relationship with Amuro that is at least one of affinity. Clear the two part mission, The Path to Legend. :The Path to Legend 1 ::Difficulty: 2/8 ::Location: Odessa ::Ally/Allies - Amuro ::Enemy/Enemies - none :The Path to Legend 2 ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: A Baoa Qu ::Ally/Allies - none ::Enemy/Enemies - Amuro, Kai, Hayato How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Finish the Extra Mission: The White Devil. :White Devil ::Requirements: Have a friendship level with Amuro and Bright with a Gundam License. View the following Terminal event. ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Hard only) ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - A longer alternate method is to finish "The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM" Extra Mission. #Have a pilot be friends with at least 40 other characters and finish the "Power of Bonds" Extra Mission. #Once this pilot has completed at least 50 missions, choose to complete the Free Mission, "50 Missions Completed". #Accumulate a sum of at least 50,000 shot down foes with the playable cast and complete the Free Mission, "50,000 Enemies Shot Down". #Have the same character retain maximum friendship ratings with the playable cast of the first game to complete all six "Remember the Past" Missions. This unlocks "Remember the Past 7". Complete this stage to unlock Musha Gundam's License Mission, "Aratama". #With the same character, obtain the licenses for all other Mobile Suits and then obtain Musha Gundam's license. #If all of the requirements have been met, Musha Gundam MK II's License Mission, "Nigitama", should be unlocked. Complete it to gain its license. #Then complete the Extra Mission for Musha Gundam's Part 4s, "One Man Army". #After clearing "One Man Army", clear Musha Gundam MK II's Extra Mission, "Challenge the Legend". #When "Power of Bonds", "One Man Army", and "Challenge the Legend" are completed, the final mission of the game will be made available. :The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Surface ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam MK II After completing The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM, Part 4s for all Licensed Mobile Suits will be unlocked. The pilot who completed the mission will have a dramatic boost of friendly relations with the entire cast. Gallery Gundam.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Gundam render Gundam-dwg2.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 render External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits